Western Spirit World
by Hiei-Touya-icedemon
Summary: This is the story of the American spirit detective. yes, this is totally different from Yusuke. not too different, but not the same story at all. On hold.
1. Unlocking a Destiny

author's notes: talk later, READ!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now, the American Reikai Tantei is just as new as Yusuke. Of course, she's the detective of the entire western hemisphere, not just America. It just happens that she lives in America. Her name is Rae.

Rae has always been the tough girl. She fought for the monkey bars in pre-school. In Kindergarden, she was the most feared kid in all her grade. The new kids didn't belive it when she got to 1st grade and challenged her to a race. She whipped them fast and hard. In second grade, she began to skip school. In third, she began to beat up boys for fun. In the fourth grade, she began to mature. Her long black hair fell to her shoulders, she had hazel eyes, and a long and slender body. When kids teased her about her development, she whipped them in fights. In the fifth, she was a sports superstar, but mostly at fighting. And sixth, it wasn't respect anymore. It was fear. Her name brought tingles up anyone's spine. If you said you were related, you'd be left alone. Not that anyone tried that, the punishments if she found out were worse than words can describe.

Now when she got to jr. high, things really began to heat up. West Spirit World (they are positioned above America) had been watching her for a while. She was facing against the school bully, who'd had the nerve to challenge her. She was whipping him, until he smashed her into a wall. All the crowd were amazed, but they wouldn't be for long. Rae was furious, white-hot fury. In that anger, she'd awakened a new power.

A beam of deep purple energy was forming in her palm. She formed her fist around it and jumped high into the air. Throwing the energy at the bully like a grenade, it exploded on impact.

The results were disastrous. The bully was sent to the hospital, and the boys by his side with him. 63 kids had been watching, 6 had been knocked out, 18 were scorched, and the rest were screaming as they fell fell down on the impact.

Rae had the same, easy-going kind of mom as Yusuke, but Rae had no time to go back home. The daughter of the leader of the western spirit world, Kamiya, sent two of her three ferry girls, Hannah and Koma, to get her. The street, it had not been a school day, was jammed, and nobody noticed two young girls escorting off Rae. Of course, Rae was in to much shock to fight back.

When they got to field, Hannah and Koma jumped on their oars and took off with rae. Here's where rae starts panicking.

"what are you? let me go!" Rae screeched. "I don't think you want that" Hannah pointed down. Rae screamed, they were hundreds, thousands of miles above the earth.

Finally, they arrived in western spirit world. Kamiya came out to greet them. Kamiya explained the whole thing. "that was your spirit bomb. and we need a spirit detective for the west hemisphere".

"I'll have to think about it" Rae said, kicking back. "I don't think so, unless you want mayhem like that happening everyday" "what do you mean?" "you wont be able to control the powers, Rae Avalon". Rae growled and accepted, only if she knew what the heck a "spirit detective" was. So Kamiya told her the whole thing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

author's notes: how'd ya like it? for those who this story is the first chapter, more will come of her cases, and she'll meet yusuke. For those reading "The Lost Episodes", sorry about that. But this chapter is also starting a new story, which I have not named yet. Sayonara Bye Bye!


	2. Memories of a Battle

Hiei-Touya: Hola! not many notes last time, and I'll admit this to you, Rae's story is probably gonna be a lot like Yusuke's, but I'll change it.

Flora: you'd better, I'm sick of you writing stories similar to what happened

Hiei-Touya: you're talking about Siblings For Life........

Flora: no, that one was interesting, but I daresay-

Hiei-Touya: don't say

Flora: too bad for you. If I played the game of Zelda Ocarina of Time then the story would be boring.

Hiei-Touya: IT WAS A RETELLING!!! READ THE STUPID SUMMARY YOU IDIOT!!!!

Flora: eh heh....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae walked along the street. She was supposed to meet Sara on Kanoha Ave, and Rae knew that she was late. Sara was always on time, no matter where she had to come from. It drove Rae crazy, because Rae usually had the head start or advantage. Against Kamiya's warnings, Rae was going to confide in someone about her powers. Her best friend, Sara.

Not only was she Rae's best friend, Sara was her only friend. Rae could still remember the day that they'd met. It was in the fourth grade, when Rae had really begun to make a title for herself. It was after school, and a couple of guys from Haze Middle school had cornered Rae.

_It was a cloudy day. The clouds above were thick and dark, similar to the rusted burgundy wall that Rae was leaning on._

_"what do you want?" Rae demanded the thugs. "seems like you've made quite a reputation for yourself" one said. "yes, the terror of the schools, isn't that right Laio?" another added. "yeah, that's right" the one called Laio responded. "we don't want out own rep to be cast in shadow by a fourth grader" the one that seemed to be the leader growled._

_Rae's hazel eyes slanted into a glare. "ooh, so scared" the first one taunted. "you should be" a high voice from the back said. A girl apeared from behind one of the freaks. The one that had been in front of her collapsed._

_"catch!" the girl cried, tossing a pocket knife into the air. Rae jumped up and caught it in mid-flip. One thug had lunged toward her, and Rae landed on him, sticking the weapon into his leg. Meanwhile, the mystery girl had knocked out two, leaving six to be beaten._

_The thugs surrounded the girls in a circle, and the girls were back-to-back. "you have a wand under that coat, girl?". She laughed and responded, "not exactly, but I figure our fists would be enough". Rae nodded, combat fighting was her specialty._

_The girls launched out their attacks. Rae raced up to one and jabbed him in the stomach with her knee, then sent him flying with a fist-to-jaw punch of hers. Another she played her game of catch-me-if-you-can. This was what she was famous for._

_Rae was so small and skinny that she could slip into places others couldn't. This she applied for this move. She'd slip in and out, up and down, all around her opponent. The enemy never saw her, she was to quick. Then, most of the time it ended in a quick-but-hard jab to the back and a fistful of fury to the stomach._

_The strange girl however, was amazing. She jumped into the air and delivered a spinning kick to two of the guys. Then, while still in midair, she kicked another to the other side of the alley. Finally, she landed on the last one, and jumped off of his head just before he smashed into a wall._

_"what _are_ you?" Rae asked, amazed. "Sara Kaio, of Konoha Elementary". Rae liked her immidietly._

But now, as she spotted Sara hiding behind a lamp-pole, Rae knew that somehow, deep inside of her, Sara already knew everything that Rae was going to tell her. After all, that was Sara's specialty. While Rae had focused on improving her catch-me-if-you-can technique (which was now called the quick-drift) Sara had grown to be able to perdict her opponent's next move. It was as if she was reading their thoughts. The very thought made chills go up Rae's spine.

Hiei-Touya: ooh, well, uh, um, err, eh,

Flora: I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei-Touya: eh heh....

Flora: ahem

Hiei-Touya: I mean...yes ma'am

Flora: much better

Hiei-Touya: over my dead body....

Flora: what was that?

Hiei-Touya: I said.......I gotta go potty

Flora: well then, by all means, GO!

Hiei-Touya: bye! (runs to bathroom) see everyone, doesn't Flora squawk like a chicken?

Flora: I HEARD THAT!!!

Hiei-Touya: really, you should be honered then.

Flora: why?

Hiei-Touya: (expert pun skills kick in) I said you talk like Charles Dickens.

Flora: (huffs) well, say your good-bye to the audience. and by the way, Hiei-Touya forced me to say it, she'll put your name in the next notes if anyone can tell her where Haze Middle School came from. also, where Konoha came from.

Hiei-Touya: Sayonara Bye Bye!


	3. My Friend

Rae saw Sara waiting behind the lamp post. Running up to her, she said, "c'mon, I know where we can go. this needs to be _really_ secret". "I know" Sara responded, "and I also know you. the place you're talking about is not safe enough, there are always other people at the coffee shop". Rae's jaw dropped, but she wrenched it closed as Sara lead her to wherever they were going.

'it's just a coincidence' Rae told herself 'I've known her for just over 3 years. she knows where I like to hang out'. But Rae still couldn't help from shivering again.

The two turned corners and followed alleys until they reached...Sara's house. "very original, Sara" Rae said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "well, it's safe enough" Sara said.

When they got inside, they walked up to Sara's room. Sara began to talk. "I know what you're going to say, Kamiya already told me". If Rae's jaw went any lower it would fall off.

Sara laughed. She laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. Finally, wiping her eyes, she said, "I know kamiya well. I'm an attendant. well, ex-attendant." Rae still had a blank look on her face.

"I'm a human, one of very few born to the attendants. I grew up one, being Kamiya's favorite. well, I suppose I should start from the begining".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

author's notes: don't kill me for the shortness, but Sara's story is next chapter.


	4. Her Truest Tale

I was born by the attendant Yumi. I loved my mother, but felt as if I was not quite at home. Kamiya took a liking for me, yet her father, Nonaro, believed I was useless. First of all I was very young, and second of all, I was human.

To get me to live up to Nonaro's expectations, Kamiya built me a ring. It changed my body to look, how should I say it? Other-worldly. That body is not what you see here. For it was uncomfortable, staying in that body all the time. So Kamiya made it so I could transform back and forth.

Later on, when I was about seven, I met the spirit detective of then. She took one look at me and blinked.

I was in my attendant body at the time, bringing in two drinks for the two. It was two waters, I believe. The spirit detective's name was Diana. She had just finished a huge case, and was talking to Kamiya. I remember the scene perfectly.

Diana looked at me and asked, "who's that?". "my newest attendant, seven year old Sara" "that can't be her real body". My jaw dropped. The spirit detective had sensed something beyond my false body.

I looked at Kamiya, who nodded. I tapped my ring and smiled. Turning back always felt great. Diana took in my pale tan hair tucked back in a long braid, my soft blue tunic, and my honey-colored eyes. I think she saw something in me.

"Kamiya" Diana began, "what do you say I train up this girl a bit, you know, teach her to fight". I nearly dropped my tray. In fact, I believe I did, because I remember a loud CLANG. So from that day forward, I was a martial artist.

I was incredible, or so Diana said. I knew I could never keep up with her, yet I was happy, always happy. Then, one day, something happened to change all that happiness.

Diana died.

She died on a case, trying to find the long-lost chapter black tape. Apparently, she'd gotten wind of it's holder and had found him. But he murdered her, and I wept for days.

Finally, when I stopped crying, I began to train again. I didn't stop, and never smiled. Eventually, Kamiya noticed my condition and asked if there was anything she could do. I responded in two words, "human world".

I needed to escape, go away from all that. I smashed the ring, and everything else except one thing. Two things, actually. The wristbands Diana had given me. I still never smiled, though I was among my own people, getting a human education.

Like you, I was far behind in my studies. But as for me, I had a good reason. I'd never actually done much like math, so I was considered stupid. The only thing I really knew how to do was read. It just made me more miserable. But at least I was not in that place, that place where I lost my best, and only, friend.

Then I saw you.

Rae, you were amazing. You reminded me of Diana, but not in a bad way. It made me not remember her death, but her life. How brave she was, how strong she was. I saw you on the day that you went against Yue, that kid from Arizona. He was a terror, and was trying to pick on those girls. You stuck up for them, defending them, even though you were hardly at your potential back then.

I saw you just as I was walking over from school, you know, I didn't go to your school.

I was still confused with my math homework, it was third grade and we had just started fractions. I was walking along the path to my apartment, when I saw you. The girls were huddled together behind you, as if for protection in case you lost.

I looked up from my math book and saw you kick Yue in the stomach. You were so fast, even then. My jaw dropped, and my book fell out of my hand. For a moment I just stood there, staring. Then I took off, running to watch.

I was shy when I was younger, especially back then. I went over to the building, the side in shadow. I peered out over the edge. My clothing had been a gray tunic, so I blended in pretty well. I smiled Rae, I smiled. For the first time in over a year, I smiled.

It was such a relief, to smile. I think you noticed me once, when you stopped and looked over. But Yue hit you, and you fell. When you got back up, your eyes shifted over towards me for a second. I froze, and you shook it off. I think you only saw a flicker before. Anyway, once you got back to fighting, I turned and ran.

The next day, at school, after paying loads of money for a new math book because mine had been run over by a car the day before, I began to pick up news about your fight. I may not be good at school, but, being the daughter of an attendant, I was very good with gossip. I managed to piece all the info together, which there was a lot of, despite the fact that it happened at an entirely different school, and figure out the facts. You'd won, and that was about all I learned.

That day we met, I had been wandering around, looking for something to do. I had just recently gotten over my shyness, and was going to go down to that coffee street on fifth avenue. To my suprise and delight, I found you.

I quickly began to put my hair in a ponytail, and I walked quietly in. I punched that one thug, and you know the rest.

Hiei-Touya: I can't believe I'm really into chapter four!

Flora: technically, you're not into chapter four, you're done with it.

Hiei-Touya: oh. well, that's more of a reason to be happy. not that I don't have stuff to rub in your faces (starts dancing around)

Flora: (sighs) Hiei-Touya would like to say that she does not have a mary-sue anymore

Hiei-Touya: is that all you got! say it with more emotion!

Hiei-Touya: SEE?! I DON'T HAVE A MARY-SUE!!! okay, I respect you reviewers all the way, but I was _trying _to make Rae like Yusuke. I have no intensions of making the others anything whatsoever like any member of Team Urameshi. though one character coming up will be kinda-

Flora: by kinda she means a lot

Hiei-Touya: shut up (throws chair at Flora) back to what I was saying-like Hiei. oh yeah, and you don't say Diana how you think, it's said Dee-ah-nah. and sorry a/n are so long!


	5. Detective Buisness 101

Rae looked over to her best friend, suprised. "b-but" Rae stammered, "how did Kamiya tell you that I was spirit detective if you wouldn't go to spirit world?".

"two things, Rae" Sara began, "one, I never said that I would not go back up there, especially now that you're spirit detective, and two, it wasn't Kamiya directly who told me about your being chosen, it was one of her attendants who came down, not my mother, of course, too many memories. The one that came was Hannah. She delivered a message from Kamiya about it".

"that's me" a chipper voice said from across the room. Rae whipped around and saw a girl...floating...outside the window.

"who are you?" Rae asked. As if answering, Sara nearly screeched, "Hannah!". Rae looked at her with suprise. Hannah continued as if she hadn't paused, "what are you doing? and in broad daylight, too!".

Rae raced over to the window and glanced down to make sure it wasn't a trick. Nope. There was nothing to lean on with Sara's second-story apartment.

"hey" Rae said, noticing something, "how come you're riding on an oar, and not a broom?". Sara, who'd walked over, whacked Rae on the head.

"they're not witches!" Sara said. "well, then, what the heck are they?" Rae cried, rubbing the back of her head. "I can answer that!" Hannah said, eager to show off her knowledge. She rode in through the window, Sara muttering something about 'reckless flying'.

Sara and Rae sat down, as did Hannah. She began to talk, and talk about everything.

"the first thing you need to know are the ranks. we have a couple. First up is the king or queen, then prince or princess, then attendants, and then ogres".

"what about detectives?" Rae asked. Hannah nodded, "the spirit detective and their team are just above the attendants, yet below the prince or princess. They are graphed on the charts as branching off the prince or princess, but they are really somewhere in the middle."

"in this case, we have a king, Nonaro. He is on top. Our princess is Kamiya, and you are the spirit detective. We have three attendants, each having a different place, all not human, all female, of course."

"the first of these is Koma. She is a ferry-girl, and Kamiya's real attendant. We are all called attendants, though Koma is really the only one with attendant as a job. She provides Kamiya with information really, whether from the records, her observations, the spirit world court - tell you in a minute, or calculations".

"The next up is yours truly here, Hannah. I am a ferry-girl, and now the official spirit detective attendant. I am to give the detective info, help, and such. The final attendant is Yumi, Sara's mother. She is just a ferry-girl".

"But what is a ferry-girl?" Rae asked. "when a person dies, their spirit separates from their body. They cannot be seen, of course. A ferry-girl flies down, in ghost form-" "WHAT?!" Rae yelled, alarmed. Hannah laughed.

"relax, it simply means that we cannot be seen by humans. When we go into living form, we can be seen. We are in ghost form in spirit world, and I am really the only one who will ever need living form. You can see us in spirit world, though".

"Anyway, they go down, tell the person who died that they died, if they haven't already figured it out, take them back to spirit world, and Kamiya will decide where to send them, paradise or punishment, heaven or hell."

"then come the ogres. They are usually male, and come in a variety of different colors. The colors are red, green, yellow, brown, blue, and gray. They keep files, work, serve drinks, and basically do everything we haven't covered".

"as for the spirit world court, it is in charge of probations of demons, those going to spirit world jail, and that's about it. Oh, and by the way, Kamiya is at the head of it".

"So, anyway Rae" Hannah said, standing up and brushing herself off, "I suppose it's time I told you what I came here to tell you. Your first case has been chosen".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei-Touya: hee hee hee hee hee

Flora: okay, Hiei-Touya has something she wanted to show you, and those 'hee' 's were like evil laughter.

Hiei-Touya: yeah, and here is my dictionary of words I have either used or will be using soon.

katana-the type of sword Hiei uses, you know, curved and stuff.

kimono-the thing that Yukina wears. let's say it was a blue kimono (easy because that's what Yukina wears) the body is light blue, and the strap around the middle is darker blue.

tunic-the thing Genkai always wears (more often like young Genkai).

flat shoes-the kind of shoes often worn by Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai

school shoes-the shoes Keiko (Kayko) wears for her school uniform

long skirt-skirt Keiko wears for school uniform

kunai knives-those who have read or seen the manga or anime "Naruto" are free to let their minds wander for this one, or if they have seen Naruto, yet they don't know what they are by name, they're the weapons the group use a lot. They are skinny in the middle, there is basically a triangle on top, and the bottom is a circle with a hole in it for holding it in your belt.


	6. The First Case

"Well why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Rae demanded. Hannah giggled and Sara sighed.

"Who cares whether or not I told you before" Hannah said, "let's get going, now!"

Rae jumped back, "wait, do I have to do it alone?"

"Only if your partner refuses" Hannah said, her head turned completely to Sara, who jumped.

"M-me?" Sara asked.

"Well, I can't exactly fight, and there's no one else in the room, Sara" Hannah responded, her face completely serious.

Sara nodded, her honey eyes shimmering.

"Right then, let's get down to business" Hannah said, her voice and face chipper again.

Hannah brought out something that looked like a cross between a briefcase and a lunch box and opened it up. Inside was a screen.

"Spirit detective's attendant case" Hannah explained proudly, and opened the bottom half of the inside.

Inside were a bunch of papers, files, a couple bandage rolls, and a bunch of other strange things. Suddenly the screen lit up and a chart appeared. Kamiya's voice talked as a red dot pointed around on it.

"Listen up guys, this case is an odd one. Our assurances are positive that a thief is going to try to steal some very powerful objects from us, and they say she's very powerful. You two are to disguise yourselves as attendants and be around that area. Surely she'll underestimate you and simply blow you away. When she's got her back turned, you will go in and attack. It might be quite a battle".

"One question" Rae said, "who's 'she'?".

"The thief behind this act, Lana" Hannah replied instantly, shutting the case.

"So, uh, how are we going to dress up like attendants?"

"Leave that" Hannah said, "To me"

"Why do we have to look like this? It's not fair!"

Hannah and Sara looked at Rae exasperatedly.

"This is how attendants dress" Hannah said, and Sara added,

"And you don't look that bad, Rae. You're just being stubborn"

"Hmph" Rae said, spinning around in her chair for the eighteenth time today.

Hannah shook her head and walked over to work on Rae's hair. Sara was right; she really _didn't_ look that bad.

Rae was wearing a dark purple kimono with a black band and flowers all over it, and flat violet shoes. Hannah was currently trying to put her hair in a bun.

Sara was wearing dark blue kimono with white flowers on it that had tan band, and pale blue flat shoes. She had kept her long tan hair in a braid and had used it to create a braided bun.

Hannah had on a plain brown kimono and a pair of flat white shoes. Her hair was in a knot at the back of her head.

When Rae's hair was finally finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and practically had a fit. Sara had to hold her down to keep her from killing Hannah right there and then.

"Come on, Rae" Sara said, "We have to get to the vault!"

Rae glared, but got up and stormed off.

"Does she even know where she's going?"

"Not a chance"

When the three girls finally reached the vault, Sara yelling at Rae for getting lost, Hannah sighed and opened the door.

All three girls froze. There stood a tall girl, dark in skin, holding a tan bag in her long hands, facing the opposite direction. She had a brown cat's tail and ears.

"I thought you said she was _going_ to steal the items" Rae hissed in Hannah's ear.

"Well, we were a bit late because we had to find you" Hannah whispered back.

Just then, Lana turned around, and her eyes grew wide.

"Attendants!" she cried, and raised her arm.

"Remember, take the hit" Hannah whispered, and the other two clenched their fists.

Suddenly, a white flash erupted from Lana's palm, and Rae's eyes grew wide. All at once, she was rolling along the floor, her raven hair spilling everywhere, and clutching her arm in pain.

But, just as Lana was getting away, Rae felt a strange sensation in her palm. She smiled and closed her hand around it. She then hurled it as hard as she could at Lana.

"Eat this!" Rae cried.

"What the-"Lana yelled as the purple beam hit her in the back of the leg.

"Well, that wasn't too hard" Rae said as she got up.

"That was awesome, Rae!" Hannah cried, getting up as well and giving the girl a high-five.

But as Sara pulled herself up, she wasn't looking at the other two. She was looking at the cloud of dust Lana had disappeared into when she fell.

Quickly, Sara raced over and grabbed the bag that had fallen out of Lana's hands when she fell.

Just then, there was another flash of white, and the bag dropped out of Sara's hands. The other two covered their eyes with their hands.

"Not so fast, little Sara"

"I thought so" Sara said, gritting her teeth, "Mao"

Lana smirked.

"Hold on a minute" Rae said, confused, "Do you two know each other? And I thought her name was Lana"

"It is" Sara said, balling up her fists, "To most"

"That doesn't make any sense" Rae said, crossing her arms.

"For once, I agree with Rae" Hannah said, and the others could practically _see_ the question mark appearing over her head.

"It doesn't make sense to you" Sara said, pointing to Rae, "Because you're thick.

"And as for you, Hannah, you were off with Kamiya when I met Mao"

"Mao?"

"Yes, Mao, you thick-headed attendant" Lana said, pointing to Rae, "But, you're not really attendants, are you?"

"Well, we're not" Rae said, and then pointed to Hannah, "But she is"

"How did you know?" Hannah asked.

"Well, first and most obvious of all, you were with little Sara here" Lana said, nodding to the former, "But I guess I can't call you little anymore, can I? You've grown up, though you're still the same little crybaby on the inside"

"How do you two know each other? And why do you keep calling her Mao, already?"

"I'll tell you" Sara said, "But Mao here has to promise to stay put and keep out of it"

"Fine" Lana or Mao or whatever her name was, said.

"I was six years old" Sara began, "And I was miserable. I told you about Diana, well, she hadn't come into my life yet. I was an outcast among attendants, and I was constantly being yelled at by Nonaro. I finally had enough of it and ran away.

"I didn't get far before I grew exhausted, but I managed to reach the forest. I sat down and looked up to the sky, praying for someone to talk to.

"As if an answer to my prayers, a brown cat jumped out of a tree and into my lap. I told her everything, and knew she could understand by the way she rubbed against my skin when I started to cry. I named her Mao after the English word, meow.

"Well, my mom was sent out to fetch me, and found me soon enough, but not before the cat jumped out of my hands and into her tree. Though I was severely punished for running away, I came back every day, sometimes for hours, other times just mere minutes I had to spare, to talk to Mao.

"Then, when Diana took me under her wing, I went to say goodbye to Mao, but she wasn't there. I never did get to say goodbye when I went to the human world.

"And now, apparently, Mao has resorted to a life of crime, reverting to her proper form and name, Lana"

"Oh" Rae and Hannah said.

"Now that we're all caught up" Lana said, "I think we have a fight to return to"

"Yes" Sara said, "But there's one more thing, Mao. You called me a crybaby, but I'm afraid I've changed quite a bit"

"We'll just see about that" Lana raised her hand once more.

"I don't want to fight you, Mao, but if I must, I will" Sara said, and brought her fists up to her face.

"What do you mean, _you_ will?" Rae asked, bracing herself as well, "I'm fighting, too!"

"No!" Sara cried, and Rae stepped back, "This is my fight!"

"Big mistake, little Sara"

A white flash once more came out of Lana's hand, but this time, Sara was ready. She jumped out of the way, and Rae gasped as Hannah whipped out her oar and pulled her onto it, floating up to the ceiling.

"Good, little Sara. Perhaps you have improved after all. But you're still no match for me!"

Sara gasped as Lana was suddenly all over her, using her sharp claws to scratch her in several key points.

"Take this, cat breath!"

Sara yelped as a purple ball of energy flew at the two of them, hitting Lana in the chest. She looked back to see Rae off of Hannah's oar and her arms crossed.

"B-But I said-"

"Who cares?" Rae barked, walking up to Sara and offered her a hand, "You're my friend. You think I'm just gonna let you take her on your own?"

Sara smiled slightly.

"Thanks" she said, taking the hand and allowing her friend to pull her up.

"No problem" Rae said, and then turned to Lana, who was also on the ground.

"Now get up, you _baka neko_!"

"Studying Japanese, are you?" Sara asked, and Rae rolled her eyes.

"A sub of mine knew it"

"And you actually listened?"

"Hey, it was interesting!"

"Would you two shut up a minute?"

Both girls turned to see, indeed, that Lana had indeed risen, and was ready for another round.

"All right!" Rae cried, "Now here's where the real action begins!"

_baka neko_- "stupid cat"

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry Flora isn't here, she's asleep. I think she thought I ditched her and wore herself out trying to beat the crap out of our punching bag. Well, I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long, but I really just lost the feel for this story. In fact, I'm actually quite proud that I managed to pick it back up (I kind of had to force myself, but by the fifth paragraph I was rolling) and finish the chapter for you guys. I can't promise a new chapter soon, but I'm pretty sure it won't take as long as this one did. So, Sayonara Bye Bye, and until next chapter!


	7. Goodbye Mao

"Heh heh heh" Lana chuckled as the two best friends paired up to fight her. She shook her head and smirked.

"Well, if you two wish to die together, I suppose I can't help but grant your wish. Prepare yourselves!"

Both girls braced themselves for a fight, and Lana launched herself at them.

Somehow, as if their thoughts were linked, Rae and Sara were a perfect team. They leaned against each other, back to back, and then took off in opposite directions when Lana came close.

"Die, little Sara!" Lana cried as she raced after the said girl. Shooting a claw at her, Sara ducked and grappled onto the floor.

As Lana aimed another attack at her, Sara used the floor to boost her up and into the air. Lana aimed another claw at her, and this time, it connected.

"Aaaagh!" Sara said, landing on the ground and gripping her arm. As Lana threw a kick at her, Sara scrambled up and ran to the left.

"Now, Rae!" she cried, and the said girl hurled a Spirit Bomb at Lana. But Lana merely swayed to the right, turned, and shot a white blast at Rae, who was instantly knocked into the wall.

Three more claws at Sara and she was down for the count. Lana then stepped over to Rae, who was just getting up.

A punch to the face left Rae on her knees. Hannah screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be with you in just a moment" Lana said, and Hannah gasped.

"No!"

Lana turned back to Rae, who was slowly getting back up.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Lana said as she whacked her knee into Rae's stomach. But this time, she didn't let Rae fall. Catching her by the hair, Lana began to kick Rae.

"Blurgh!" Rae said as a bit of blood came out of her mouth. She tried to resist, but Lana's grip on her hair was too tight.

And so it continued, Rae losing energy by the second, Hannah watching, helpless, and Sara laying on the ground about ten feet away, unconscious.

"You see, human?" Lana said as she delivered a punch to Rae's face. "There's no way any of you could ever stand up to me! And now, for being so stubborn, you will die!"

But just as Lana was about to deliver the final blow to Rae's life, a pair of shuriken flew over towards them. But it hit not Lana, but Rae's hair, cutting it instantly. Lana's grip on Rae fell, and the latter collapsed to the ground, completely sapped of all her energy. The throwing stars fell to the ground.

Lana turned around, fury written across her face, to see Sara back up, pulsating with yellow energy. Sara was gripping her arm and breathing heavily.

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet, Sara" Lana said, clicking her tongue. "Well, some lessons have to be learned the hard way, I suppose!"

Lana took off towards Sara, who didn't bother to move. Instead, she took the punch and let her head fall.

"Who's about to learn their lesson, then, Mao?" Sara said as she looked up, her eyes golden.

"So you aren't human after all, are you?"

"No I'm human, just born under an Attendant" Sara said as her yellow energy was suddenly being pushed to her arms.

"Goodbye, Mao" she said as she raised her arms to her face. They opened and Sara snapped them down.

"SPIRIT CANNON!" she cried, and an enormous yellow beam came flying out of her open palms. It hit Lana directly in the face.

Lana screamed as she went flying across the room. She landed in a heap twenty feet away.

"Ugh" Rae said, swinging herself up to see what had happened to Lana. Hannah instantly went to help the detective, putting her arm over her shoulder and helping her limp along.

After seeing the damage, Rae turned to Sara, who was just standing there.

"I didn't know you could do that, Sara" she said, and Sara shook her head.

"Neither did I" she said, and smiled as she finally fell to the ground.

"Oh, Sara!" Hannah cried as she and Rae hobbled over. She put Hannah over the other shoulder, and the three walked over to Lana.

"Is she dead?" Rae asked, and Hannah shook her head.

"No" she said, "Just knocked out"

Kneeling down, Hannah picked up the bag Lana had stolen.

"What _were_ we trying to keep her from stealing?" Rae asked, and Hannah shook her head once more.

"That" she said, "Must remain a secret"


End file.
